The Rouge's Guild
}} Haley discovers the secrets of the Rogue's Rouge's guild. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * The Sisterhood of Aton ** Elder Sister ** Green Sister ** Purple Sister Transcript Haley swings from a rope by her feet while shooting arrows at a mechanical target with bladed arms. Green Sister: You have passed the Test of the Oscillating Doom, Haley Starshine. Green Sister: You are worthy to become one of us, a member of the Sisterhood of Aton. Haley: Does that mean you'll tell me what you know? Green Sister: Yes, but first, you must take on the countenance of a Sister. Haley: Oh, for—what does THAT involve? Because I'm not getting a piercing again. Elder Sister: Nothing so drastic. Sister, anoint her forehead. Purple Sister: Yes, Sister. Haley: I guess that's not too... hey, that smells nice. Purple Sister: It has ylang-ylang flower. Haley: What is it? Purple Sister: Moisturizer. The Sisterhood knows that one's skin can become dry and cracked in this desert heat. Elder Sister: Further, after gazing upon your visage, we have determined that you are what we call an "Autumn". Green Sister: Aton recommends a light pink lipstick, and maybe some concealer. Haley: Wait a minute, the tough-looking chick at the bar told me that this was the place where I could find a bunch of thieves and robbers! Staff Sister: Hey, our retail prices are competitive! Green Sister: Good luck finding quality products like ours in a department store. Haley: So you're, what, merchants? Why did you put me through that initiation? Staff Sister: We saw in you a like-minded soul, one who might enjoy the benefits of selling Aton® brand cosmetics. Green Sister: You can set your own hours, be your own boss! Haley: This is just—this is ridiculous! Do you actually know where I can find people I'm looking for, or not? Staff Sister: ...Not. Purple Sister: But we do know where you can find great health and beauty products for less! Haley: You know what? You can stick your sisterhood where the sun-disk doesn't shine. I'm out of here. Purple Sister looks sad Haley pokes her head back through the door. Haley: OK, two jars of the moisturizer, but that's all. ATON Supporting unrealistic expectations of what a female adventurer should look like since the art in First Edition. D&D Context * Much of the artwork for AD&D (1st edition) rulebooks was done by artist Jeff Easley. Another notable fantasy artist of the first edition period is Larry Elmore, who's Snarfquest comic in Dragon magazine featured a stereotypical female adventurer, Telerie, who adventured in a chain mail bikini. Trivia * Rouge is another name for blush, and a common misspelling of the word Rogue. * Ylang-ylang is a tropical tree from southeast asia which is valued for the perfume extracted from its flowers. * The sisterhood of Aton is a play on the cosmetics company Avon. External Links * 711}} View the comic * 147300}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Meets his Father